The Wizard's Descendants
by Legendoffun
Summary: What happens if the Wizard's were defeated but they had children? What happens if Duman never really died but he just transported? What happens if Nabu still lived, but he lived on a different planet? Find out in the Wizard's Descendants!...
1. Strange Essence

**This is my first time I have ever written a story, so lets see how it turns out. I'm not great at sharing my stories. So this is a big change. Anyway I own four characters. And a planet, you will probably be able to spot my OC's. Also this is just going to be about how they..never mind you can just read in the story, no spoilers :D. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Strange Essence **

**Late at night...**

Bloom's P.O.V

I woke up feeling strange after this creepy nightmare. I don't know what it was about because I couldn't really grasp it. If only I had thought about getting a book from the library about nightmares...I'll definitely remember by the morning now wouldn't I, then I looked around for something to change my mind. I quickly searched for my diary, I got out the bed and looked under it. "There it is." I thought. I stole it from under the bed, and started to write about my dream, then I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I sprung out of bed, panting and sweating. I looked across to see that Flora was still sleeping so I shouldn't bother her. But Kiko, I could bother him, turns out he was staring at me oddly.

_I should never sleep until that is completely wiped from my mind. _

"Hey Kiko," I whispered gently as he ruffled from his sleep, "I see you can't sleep too."

In response to that it went straight back to sleep. I laughed softly, "or not," I thought for a bit, "maybe I should call Sky, maybe he could be up." I dialed the number in less than five seconds.

**At Red Fountain**

Sky's P.O.V

_In Sky's Dream  
_

_Me and Bloom were finally getting what we deserved, a nice relaxing vacation. It's been so long since it has been just the two of us and there is no bad guys to mess things up. I felt my pocket. "Good, it's there," I thought, "Hey Bloom do you mind if you come over here?"  
_

_"Why, of course Sky." Bloom replied warmly _

_When she came over, she looked a little curious. "What do you got there Sky?"  
_

_"OK, I know we haven't been talking lately, but I want to tell you that I love you. Bloom, will you marry me?" I asked earnestly_

_"Of course I wont, wrong, wring, ring, ring!" she said in reply_

Sky woke up a bit confused, she 'wont'? That sounds like I 'won't', what did i do wrong? Suddenly, Sky heard the sound again, it was his phone.

'_Ring, ring!'_

"I wonder..." I said as I got out of my bed, "who's calling at this time. No one would be up at this time...unless it's important news from home."

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone to see that **Bloom** was calling. Quickly, I answered.

'_Beep', _ went the phone when I clicked the 'accept' button.

"Hi Bloom," I said drowsily, "you know this is the third time you've called this week. Is it another nightmare?" I asked

"Yes, I can't seem to sleep this time." Bloom replied

"Are you sure it's not a nightmare gargoyle?" I questioned

"Well, we tried fake sleeping, so it's either a smart gargoyle or not even a gargoyle." Bloom replied

"Well, that's just great, how are you suppose to go to sleep? You know I have a test tomorrow." I said

"Well yeah, but, I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind taking a walk to the first park that we had our first date?" Bloom asked

"Yeah, sounds good, see you tomorrow." I replied, then i ended the call.

_That girl is **crazy**, I would never go to the park this early, knowing that we will get in trouble." _

**At Alfea**

**Flora's P.O.V**

I heard something, like a phone ending a call. Unless Bloom was talking to herself, or maybe Kiko, but it sounded like she was talking to Sky.

"Wait, Sky, tonight!" Bloom sounded into the speaker.

"Bloom, what's up?" I asked

"Ugh, Sky hung up for the second time this week." Bloom replied

"Well, yeah, you are waking him up early in the morning, and he has a test. And you want him to, wait what's tonight sweetie?" I asked charmed

"Well, nothing, it's postponed." Bloom snuggled back into the covers.

"What's so upsetting?" I asked

"I've had really creepy nightmares and it's really draining my power." Bloom said

"Really? Me too, just it's not draining _my powers." I replied  
_

_"What have you been dreaming about?" Bloom asked me_

_"Well, it's funny me fighting Baltor all alone with out my girlfriends to help me out." I frowned. _

_"You wouldn't believe the dream I had. Want me to tell you?" Bloom asked _

_"Sure, but try not to tell it in detail okay?" I asked_

_"Of course." Bloom replied_

**_In Bloom's dream_**

_After we defeated the wizards and sealed them in the Omega Dimension, we decided that we should all have a party, well and a funeral for Nabu. When we were at the funeral and getting things started for I decided that we should have the flower that Ogron had carelessly revived, in the coffin with Nabu. (forgive me, I'm not sure if he actually flew away with the butterflies or if you could call his body back with a spell). When I went to go get the "sacred" flower from the garden, someone stepped in the path.  
_

_"I don't know who you are, or where you came from but you better get out of my way now!" I called_

_"ou deja konnen m '." it sounded like a girl.*_

_"I'm sorry, i don't understand that." I replied a little annoyed._

_The girl laughed. I couldn't really make out the details, but it looked like she turned into a wolf! She charged straight at me, and before I knew it i was almost lunch, if it wasn't for my girlfriends always backing me up! _

_"This doesn't look like a fair fight now does it." Aisha called from behind my back.  
_

_"Girls, I'm glad you could make it, this...creature is trying to stop me from getting that flower, I think we should teach it a lesson! Let's go Winx!" _

**_We transformed, and did all the motions, you know what i_**_ **mean. **_

_"Where should we-." I called out, but when I turned around everyone seemed knocked out, besides Tecna and Musa.  
_

_"Guys are you alright?" I asked in alarm  
_

_"Were fine, she or he, just attacked us, and I couldn't really well fight them." Musa explained _

_"Wait, girls, do you think that Duman might have not really been destroyed? What happens if he just transported?" I asked_

_"That doesn't really sound logical." Tecna said _

_"Yeah, i know but it's just a hunch, what happens if they escaped the omega dimension? Just like Valtor?" I asked_

_"Yeah, I guess that does seem logical, now that you think about it." Tecna thought aloud _

_"Wait, but **he** sounded like a **she**, what does this mean?" I asked _

_When I turned around Tecna and Musa were both on the floor knocked out cold. I searched on the ground, then I flew up and searched as closely as I could. I flew all the way to Ms. Faragonda who was helping with decorating the cake. When I got there she was fighting...a bear! _

_"Ms. Faragonda! are you okay?" I asked sounding really scared _

_"It's okay Bloom, go get Professor Saladin and the boys." Ms. Faragonda replied_

_"Okay, you will be okay," I questioned, "right Ms. Faragonda?" _

_"Yes, Bloom now hurry!" Ms. Faragonda called. I flew out the room trying to race the speed of sound, when...that's right I'm a believix fairy i can teleport. _

_I interrupted the guys with the question and answer quiz about Nabu that they were working on. _

_"Guys, Ms. Faragonda needs are help! Come on, there's a bear attacking her." I yelled _

_"Bloom, teleport us as soon as possible!" Sky replied as the others boys started to hold hands so that we could all transport. _

_When we got there, the impossible was lying before our eyes, Ms. Faragonda looked like she was about to die, like this was her last attack before she would collapse. In an instant we ran over and helped take care of the bear. Before we knew it, it was a poisonous cobra and it stung everyone in the room. Besides me. Then it disappeared. Everyone started to wake up, and my girlfriends had finally appeared. _

_"So what's that we missed," Stella asked as she surveyed the room, then she spotted Brandon, "Brandon! Are you ok?" _

_"Yes, I'm **better than okay**." The last three words Brandon said he turned into a green looking zombie. (I am not a fan of zombies. so all you zombie lovers here you go, this is only going to happen in dreams). Right after that, everyone else including Ms. Faragonda and Professor Saladin turned into zombies. They slowly came towards us. I tried to fly but my wings somehow had sticky honey on it. I tried to use my powers but I couldn't feel my winx. They surrounded me and then it all went **BLACK**_.

* * *

**Tecna's P.O.V**

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard Flora scream

I darted out of bed, I was about to wake up Musa, but I found that she was already walking out the door. We tiptoed over towards Bloom's door, making sure that we didn't disturb whatever was disturbing Flora.

"On three," I counted to Musa, "one, two!"

We burst in on three. Only to find Bloom nodding her head, and Flora looking frightened.

"What's the matter?" I asked sounding **really concerned**.

"Bloom's nightmare, my nightmare." Flora and Bloom said at once

"What nightmare makes a girl scream after it has been told?" Musa asked sounding annoyed

"Oh, find out for yourself." Flora insisted

Before they told the story Aisha and Stella came in.

"What's wrong, we heard a scream, was it the nightmare gargoyle that we have been trying to catch?" Aisha called

"Yea, or did our girls already deal with that phenomenon." Stella added

"Oh, it was just a nightmare, no gargoyle." Bloom reassured

"So, were still chasing it." Aisha said not amused

Bloom told the dream and Flora _ironically_ told the details. After the story was told, details and all, the unamused faces of Musa and Aisha went to sleep. While I did a quick digiscan of the room while Stella brightened it up, just in case there was a nightmare gargoyle. After that Stella followed me out the room.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

"Well, Bloom since we have school tomorrow, what do you say if we get some sleep?" Flora asked

"Yea, well that does sound reasonable," I replied, "but what about Sky?"

"He's sleep, trust me and why don't you call at a reasonable time too?" Flora asked

"Yeah, okay, guess I'll just wake up Kiko!" I smiled as I ruffled his ears playfully. In addition to that he hopped into his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**(This is still Bloom's P.O.V)  
**

I walked into the classroom that Griselda teaches, when Ms. Griselda greeted me at the door.

"Bloom, you are late, but no matter Ms. Faragonda would like to see you, it's important." Ms. Griselda said

"Wait, what's going on?" I questioned

"Answers are in the office. Now I need to get to my class, the girls are all waiting for you." Ms. Griselda urged

_So from what I heard it sounds like Ms. Faragonda wants us for some important reason. It sounded like she was a little worried but then again like it can wait if we wanted to do it or not. I memorized Alfea like the back of my hand. _

"Bloom, I'm glad you can join us," Ms. Faragonda started, "it seems to me that a strange kind of energy is signaling or something somewhere on the planet of Aliquid, I'm sending you and the boys on this mission."

"All right, this will be a great time to talk to them, last time we saw them they were really busy and we had no time to talk to them." Musa stated

"I agree." Stella replied

"Planet Aliquid, isn't that like where all the wizards use to live?" Aisha asked

"Yes, but I'm afraid that there are still a couple wizards left. When the Company of Light went to Aliquid to defeat all the wizards, we scoured high and low. But we might've missed a place, because there is still that strange feeling that still hasn't left me, I must warn you though, and that place drains your energy." Ms. Faragonda explained

"You know Ms. F; we did defeat the Wizard's of the black circle." Stella reminded

"Yeah, I agree." Everyone concurred

"True, but I still sense their presence," Ms. Faragonda replied, "you will be traveling to planet Aliquid." She replied as she magically made a portal appear.

"Ms. Faragonda do you think that the presence you are sensing is a plant of some kind?" Flora asked

"It could be anything, now go and find that presence and report to me anything you find there." Ms. Faragonda replied as she urged us through the portal.

_Well here comes another time through a portal only this time it feels weird like I am feeling like a believix fairy again. This must be what Ms. Faragonda was talking about. _

* * *

**Somewhere In Aliquid**

**Flora's P.O.V**

_When we got there I was surrounded with nature. It was a wonderful sight and I could feel all of the magic flow through me and around me, funny how the planet is called Aliquid. Stella thought different of it and immediately decided that we needed a different outfit. _

"You know, sense we just got here do you know what I am thinking?" Stella asked

"We all know what you are thinking Stella." Bloom reassured

"I know, but we need a different outfit for every mission, don't you think," Stella asked and without further ado she switched I and everyone else's outfit, "oh and I almost forgot-

A red fountain ship landed ten feet away from where we were standing.

"The boys have arrived! Come on lets go meet them!" Stella called as she ran towards the direction of the ship.

**Musa's P.O.V**

_There they are! Riven and I still aren't on the right terms. _

The boys got out of the ship with big smiles on their faces, all besides Riven he had his usual look of 'lets get this over with'.

"Where's Aisha, Techna, Stella and the others? I thought they were just here a moment ago!" I said.

"Aisha _thought_ she spotted something, so they went to scout out," Bloom said peacefully, "they'll be fine Musa."

_"They shouldn't of invited me… I don't even want to see Riven."_

Flora walked past me and stared at another plant next to a strange tree.

"Flora, maybe that's not the best idea, I mean we don't know which flower is poisonous and what is not," I said, "unless you know what you're doing, and if it isn't poisonous…"

Flora giggled.

"It isn't poisonous, it's just so beautifu-."

**Aisha's P.O.V**

_I thought I heard something, no I saw something! _

Aisha walked over to Bloom and whispered to her about her strange sightings.

"We are going to scout Techna, Aisha and Stella you go find out what Aisha is talking about, me Musa and Flora are going to go and greet the boys." Bloom announced

"But Bloom-."

"No buts come on girls!" I said as I ran into the direction of where I was sure that I saw it.

"This better be good Aisha, I don't want my Brandon wondering where I am." Stella complained

"You are already complaining and we barely went five feet." I quipped

"Just make this-."

A sound in the bushes was heard and then all was quiet.

"This way," Techna said, "whoa."

"What is it?" I trailed off as I saw something that I think not even Ms. Faragonda would've missed.

* * *

**Authors note: Aliquid is a latin word, it means element. If you are curious of why I named it that. And also I would like to know if I should continue or not. I don't want to continue a bad story. If you think this is a bad story give me _good_ suggestions. Not like you should stop this story stinks, okay?  
**

**"I don't know who you are, or where you came from but you better get out of my way now!" I called **

**"You already know me." ***

**Just so my readers know what i am saying.**

**What's it that Ms. Faragonda missed? Why is it so _breathtaking?_ Find out in the next chapter...if I get enough reviews, oh and please tell me constructive criticism. I don't care if you think something is off or wrong I'll try to help you.  
**

**Thank you for taking your time to R&R. **


	2. Fairy Festival

**I know I sa****id i would write when I get enough reviews, but i just couldn't help but post Chapter 2 Today! So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a follower _in the story_ already, and I know that you know who I am talking about. I didn't think it was that good, cookies for you (::). You gave me the courage to keep going, thanks a bunch.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Fairy Festival **

**Stella's P.O.V**

I don't know what the girls are whoaing about, but it better be good. My Brandon can't wait forever. When I walked up to Tecna and Aisha I saw what I thought would be the last thing I would ever see in this planet! A festival! I didn't think that was possible but here I am aweing at the sight of men, women and children working together for a grand festival. A kid about the age of ten walked up to me and the girls.

"Excuse me, but are you going to just stand there staring or are you going to help with the preparations for the festival?" The boy asked

He had light blue hair and gray eyes. He wore a small blue tunic, with light blue stockings and a black belt. He had dark blue boots, I was guessing his favorite color was blue.

"Oh, no, we were just...guests, is your favorite color blue?" I asked

"No, it's actually topaz, but i get that a lot, anyway everyone helps out in Planet Aliquid, only guest of honor don't work, are you a guest of honor?" He questioned

Putting the answer aside I replied, "I didn't catch your name darling."

"Oh, how rude of me I'm Skylark, but I like being called Skyce, so you can call me Skyce." Skyce said

"I'm Stella, and these are my friends Tecna and Aisha." I said

"Hi, hello." Tecna and Aisha replied

"Hi, so your guest of honor or not?" Skyce said changing the subject back.

"Ha ha, funny, we were just passing by." I replied looking at the girls for help

**Aisha's P.O.V**

"Well, actually what Stella said isn't true at all, you see, me and my friends are actually critiques." Tecna said

"Yea, we are going to critique your work. Were going to see how the cakes are made and what colors you use for festivals, stuff like that." I replied

"Skylark, Skylark!" a girl called running towards him

"What's the matter, Claire? Did someone drop the cake?" He sounded alarmed as he let the teenage girl named Claire pulled him.

She had sky blue hair and silver eyes, she eyed us suspiciously then replied to Skylark. She is dressed in a light blue skirt and top, she had her hair in a messy pony tail as what Stella would call it, I would just call that comfortable. She had cowboy looking boots that were also blue. In other words she kind of looked like Skyce.

"No, the festival is about to start!" Claire called as she ran ahead of him

When they were out of sight, we went to go and greet the boys.

"Wait, don't you think we should go contact Ms. Faragonda? This is pretty, well and amazing find!" I suggested

"Yeah, she's right, but I don't want to keep my schmookims waiting longer then he has to." Stella said

"The most logical would be to just let Aisha and Stella should stay here and I will go contact the rest." Tecna explained

"But, why do _I _have to stay?" Stella wondered

"Because you are the best at disguises." I reassured

"Precisely," Tecna called as she started to walk away, "oh and don't forgot we should have a meeting place."

"What about were we are now in one hour?" I suggested

"That's splendid, one hour of drama." Stella pouted as she followed me towards the Festival

"Oh Stella, isn't that like what you like?" I asked laughing.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

"Hey Bloom what's the matter?" Musa asked

"Nothing, just contemplating." I said

"About what sweetie?" Flora asked

"Just, the talk last night. I don't want to talk about it, lets just say that me and Sky aren't at our happiest times." I said

They decided to let me slide and I was grateful. I really didn't feel like talking, it just wasn't the time. Me and Sky will get back together. Besides what did I say that made him annoyed, I am his girlfriend. He isn't going out with Diaspro!

"Hey girls, do you know what Sky has done the last couple of weeks?" I asked

"Yea, he goes to school does his homework and goes to sleep earlier then usual." Musa replied

"No, come on, not the obvious I want the insight!" I pried

"Of course sweetie, we knew that, it was just teasing, he got called back to the kingdom this Tuesday." Flora said

"That's it, and what was it about?" I asked

"Oh, I don't know, that's all I got out of Helia." Flora said.

"Ok, I'll find out." I said

And that will happen. I am serious I don't want to be dating a two-timer. Especially when we have had such a love like this. It's really going to bug me if he says what I think he might say. And there's the boys who are coming with the supplies except Timmy.

"There they are!" Flora exclaimed as she ran to go greet them.

"I see them." said Riven who was at the other end of the meadow. It was a perfect place to set up camp, big open space with the forest right next to you, not to mention a convenient lake. It's time to settle with Sky, wait, where is he?

**Tecna's P.O.V**

This is amazing, I don't know how, but Ms. Faragonda must have missed a section of the planet. It does make sense after all, there's a whole town having a festival this very day! She said that the essence could be anywhere. It could be someone, something it could just be a type of power that is invisible to the eye.. Hey look there's the boys looks like they are setting up the tents.

"Hey Timmy!" I called

"Tecna, I thought you went to go scout out with Stella and Aisha, where are they?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, we found something that we thought was impossible and I told them to investigate." I explained

"What is it?" Bloom asked

"It has to be good if they got to investigate." Musa mused

"Yea, a festival." I replied.

"That's incredible, what a find Tecna!" Timmy praised

Bloom looked away, and was about to go help with the setting up if I hadn't stopped her.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's just the fact that, if the **_company of_ _light,_ **had a hard time trying to take care of the planet and wipe out all the wizards and sorceresses, then don't you think that this is going to be one battle trying to defeat them all, on their home planet, with like everyone there?" Bloom asked

"That's a problem, we need to come up with a strategy, but now our strategy is to stay peaceful."

"Okay." Bloom said reassured "but how Tecna? Maybe they still remember us on bad terms!"

"That doesn't seem logical," I started, "because they don't even know us, remember this is the company of light we are talking about. They wouldn't recognize us, were to young."

"But we could have used a de-aging spell on us." Bloom retorted

"True, but none of them had red hair," I smilingly replied, "where's Sky?"

"He's not here." Bloom replied

"Come on we have to go and meet up with Stella and Aisha." I called to everyone

I finally got everyone to come and follow me so that we could group up with Stella and Aisha. This is very baffling how She would've missed something so plain and obvious. I think there's a mystery behind this festival, what's the festival even about? That was all on my mind.

**Musa's P.O.V**

Me and Riven have got along a lot more than I thought could have happened. It's like we we are meant for each other, which we are. We both like music, but I think that he likes to train more than play an instrument, that is why I just made a song it's called **We're Meant to be*.**

"So is this the place where we are suppose to be meeting the rest of the pack?" Riven asked

"Yes, I believe so. Me Flora and Tecna are going to go and get them, right Tec?" I asked

"Right." Tecna replied

When I went past the trees I went from a world of forest, to the world of a bustling festival! It was amazing beyond design. I could hear different types of music, from rock to country. It was really fantastic if I weren't the fairy of music and Tecna wasn't the fairy of technology and Flora wasn't the fairy of nature then I don't think we could find our friends in less then ten minutes. I almost lost my friends twice. The cake was as tall as a person. They had barbecue's on the side where the were grilling and there was a lot of children doing a lot of things. Then I spotted Stella staring at some outfits through a window. That's Stella, staring at outfits that she can get by the snap of a finger.

"Yo Stel! What are you doing, where's Aisha?" I asked

"Oh, you know, showing the kids a couple of moves." Stella replied

"But, where's that?" Flora asked

"Uh, I'm not sure, I kind of stopped paying attention." Stella replied

"Did you get any information about this festival Stella?" Bloom asked

"Well it's called the Fairy Festival and their showing all their latest fashions!" Stella squealed

"Think logically Stella, if you wanted to have a dress so bad then why don't you just buy it?" Tecna asked

"Because well, I, well I never actually thought of that." Stella said

"Maybe because you have been watching to many movies about people you have to _work_ for a living" Aisha called

"There you are, we were just about to go searching for you." Bloom said

"I thought so, so that is why I decided to go and get Stella for you." Aisha replied

"That's good to hear but I have to know, what are we going to do? Did you get any information about this Fairy Festival? What's it going to be like and when is everyone going to be grouped together?" Bloom asked

"I believe, pretty soon." I said

As soon as I said that trumpets started to blare and many people started to gather. Almost everyone started to leave their places immediately. Most of them I saw looked like they were wearing school outfits I looked for a library and found one. I whispered to Flora.

**Flora's P.O.V**

"Hey Flora, look over there!" Musa whispered, pointing to what looked like a library.

"Yes what is it?" I asked

"It's a library, I think we can learn what the Fairy Festival is all about." Musa replied

"I see your point, let's go get Bloom." I replied

"Sounds like a plan, when do we go?" Bloom chimed in

"Now's the best time." Musa said

Me, Bloom and Musa made our way towards the library in search for what the Fairy Festival really meant. We quickly scanned the books once we got there, This library is in chronology order. Which makes it even harder to find. When we did find it, it sounds like they were giving announcements outside

"The Fairy Festival is a festival that is celebrated by wizards and sorcerers, when the ceremony starts they start it off with the graduates and graduating onto the next grade etc. Wait in this part of the book it says here that they must vow to protect their planet, also they **had** peace with the fairies of every realm. The Fairy festival celebrates the time when they had peace, and ironically it's also the time when the company of light showed up and ALMOST got rid of the entire race of Aliquid." Bloom read from the book

"Okay, well so basically what you are saying is that it used to be a **good** festival for the fairies but now if you are a fairy then you don't want to be spotted." Musa asked

"Exactly." Bloom replied

"That's going to be hard to search for the sense if we are discovered." I said

"What do you mean discovered," asked an inquisitive lady, "I am the librarian and I see you've come across a book, what have you discovered?"

"Oh, we discovered that uh-." started Bloom

"There's a musical instrument that you can't touch or see but you can hear." Musa finished

"Ah, and what's that?" the librarian asked

"Your voice!" I finished while I winked at the others

"That's just a splendid discovery, but I'm afraid that I already have that in my library, now if you mind I have to set this place into a shop for selling antique designs." the librarian said as she shooed us out the library.

"*phew* that was a close one." Musa said

"You bet." Bloom replied

"Lets, go to the rest of the gang." I said

When we finally found them they were eating chicken and drinking punch but I noticed that Stella was not with them, I wonder where she went. They blended in so well that some of the kids thought they lived here the whole time! I bet they have lovely flowers lined up against the wall.

"Hey guys, we have some interesting news to tell you." Bloom started

"Fairies aren't welcome." Musa continued

"So keep a low profile." I finished

"You better go tell Stella that, she's giving away some fashion tips and it might spoil us being a you know." Aisha insisted

**Stella's P.O.V**

When I had finally looked at all the lovely dresses and designs I decided to go and meet up with the rest of the group. _"Brandon will be waiting much longer then he should." _I thought. _"well the person I was searching for isn't' were I was hoping she or he would be." I thought, "maybe there somewhere along here."_ Then I saw who, I think, was whom I was searching for.

"Hello Ms, I'm Stella and I saw your beauti-."

"Your talking about Mr. Dezeign, he's right over there." The lady pointed over to a man of about his early twenties."

"Oh, thank you, hello Mr. Dezeign, I'm Stella and I saw your beautiful designs, I would just like to give a couple of fashion tips." I smilingly said

"Oh, why, what tips do you have?" Mr. Dezeign asked

"Well, you have waaaaay to many green, blue, and red you need it to be more _colorful_. Also don't have the same pattern it will make it look drab and dreary, you should also get some different material-."

"Okay, stop! Who are you and where'd you come from? This stuff is so new I don't even know how you got this kind of information, and that outfit who designed it?" Mr. Dezeign cut in.

"I made this outfit, and the information is out of this planet. I come from Sol-." Someone cut me off

"Stella, just the gal we were searching for!" Tecna called

"Did you say Sol? As in sun? Isn't there a planet called Solaria?" Asked Mr. Dezeign

"Oh, no, our friend here is just a little lightheaded after having all this, uh, punch!" Bloom suggested as a poor excuse.

"No, no it was Solaria, and Solaria is where fairies live, well some of them and I believe you came from there...**GUARDS****!**" Mr. Dezeign yelled

"What is it, another kid pick-pocketing?" The guard asked

"No, these teenagers are fairies and I bet these men are there spies of some sort!" Mr Dezeign accused

Before we knew it guards were already surrounding us, and pointing spears at us. "I think i might have blown our cover." I said

"Of course you did Stella, or why else would they be pointing spears at us and calling us fairies?" Musa wondered.

"It's time to face reality, lets do it winx!" Bloom shouted.

**"Magic Winx Believix!" we all shouted at once. **

**Bloom's P.O.V **

As soon as i transformed I flew high into the sky so as i could have the advantage in the battle. When I dodged a couple of spears that were thrown at me, I noticed a wolf looking girl glaring at me! It looks exactly like the girl in my weird nightmare, what a coincidence! She had a tail and her skin was kind of furry, like she wasn't fully transformed. I just stared at her until she said something.

"Haven't you had enough fun _trying_ to eliminate our kind, why are you here anyway?" the girl hissed

"What, you must be mistaken, I'm just here to exterminate a sense that I think is upsetting the balance." I replied

"And that's you!" She said as charged straight at me.

I flew fast but not that fast, I had a plan up my sleeves, when I turned around she was right on my wings about to slash it with her claws, I quickly transported behind her and shot a fire bolt directly on her. I stunned her, now's my chance!

I flew down so i could put my magi-cuffs on her. When I was about to put them on I heard a voice behind me say, "don't you dare put those on my friend!"

I turned around to see a girl of about sixteen, with red hair and a forest green sword in her hand.

"Or what? I need to do this, for _our own safety_." I said the last three words kind of slowly, there's something kind of familiar about her too, I can't really put my tongue on it but its there!

"Bloom watch out!" I heard Brandon call

Before I could make my move, pain shot up from my back, before the world turned black before my eyes, i saw the one whom had done it, she had light blue hair and had a staff that was spraying blue gas. **It all went black.**

* * *

**Author's note: okay so this came out later then i wanted it to but oh well, you have it now so be happy. I also would like to say that I am aiming to give you a chapter a week. I also am having a bit of a writers block so please pray that that would go away. Anyways please read and _review_! I would really like reviews. **

**Dun, dun, dun what happens next? Find out in the next chapter of The Wizard's Descendants! If there are any opinions or stories that you would like me to write please PM me. I MIGHT put it in there its 50-50. So please do. Other then that, lots of cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

_*We're meant to be is sung like gold by Britt Nicole_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh _

_I see you working out_

_You look so cool _

_Its amazing how _

_You would allow _

_Girls like me, to sing a song that won't make you blow up_

_But don't worry, its alright because _

_we're meant to be! _

_That's just how we, manage to get along, because it so true_

_we're meant to be! _

_Even when days seem wrong, and it's just so awfully long, we'll find how to get together _

_because we're meant to be! be-e-e-e, be-e-e, we're meant to be be-e-e-e, be-e-e_

_You look so mean_

_But that's just how you look _

_Your actually like a jellybean _

_'Cause your so lovely _

_All the rain in the sky won't keep you awa-ay _

_Because it will try but, you know _

_we're meant to be! _

_That's just how we, manage to get along, because it so true_

_we're meant to be!_

_Even when days seem wrong, and it's just so awfully long, we'll find how to get together _

_because we're meant to be! be-e-e-e, be-e-e, we're meant to be be-e-e-e, be-e-e_

_So don't let anybody tell you that your not loved_

_Because you already know that is not true at all_

_You can let them push you around just don't do the same_

_Show them the love of life and why you're even made _

_So don't be ashamed to stand out in the crowd_

_we're meant to be the way we are_

_Even if the world will compare_

_Please don't forget, that we're meant to be!_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_Because.._

_we're, we're meant to be!_

_That's just how we, manage to get along, because it so true_

_we're meant to be!_

_Even when days seem wrong, and it's just so awfully long, we'll find how to get together_

_because we're meant to be! be-e-e-e, be-e-e, we're meant to be be-e-e-e, be-e-e_

_So don't be ashamed to show your love_

_You already know who your fighting for..._

* * *

**I know it's cheesy, but it was close enough right? Anyway please R&R **

**pss i already know this like a secondary author note...**


	3. Bloom's Capture

**Wow this story is doing better then I thought it would. I'm getting more readers then reviews but then again that is what always happens. At least I have followers and favorites, but PLEASE REVIEW! That's what makes my story better after all. Okay so I have a semi-writers block, so just bare with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter just as much as I enjoy. Writing it. I know this has a lot of bullet-points but if you already read the previous chapter there should be no worries and you can just skip it, but if you haven't dun, dun, dun SPOILERS! I know that this may be a pretty boring chapter for any Bloom fans out there, but you gotta do what you gotta do, any onward with reading! And if you have noticed I am writing down previously just so you know where you're at... okay now onward :D  
**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I don't know what the girls are whoaing about, but it better be good. My Brandon can't wait forever. When I walked up to Tecna and Aisha I saw what I thought would be the last thing I would ever see in this planet! A festival! I didn't think that was possible but here I am aweing at the sight of men, women and children working together for a grand festival. A kid about the age of ten walked up to me and the girls._

_"Excuse me, but are you going to just stand there staring or are you going to help with the preparations for the festival?" The boy asked_

* * *

_"Hey Bloom what's the matter?" Musa asked_

_"Nothing, just contemplating." I said_

_"About what sweetie?" Flora asked_

_"Just, the talk last night. I don't want to talk about it, lets just say that me and Sky aren't at our happiest times." I said_

* * *

_"What's wrong?" I asked_

_"It's just the fact that, if the **company of light, **had a hard time trying to take care of the planet and wipe out all the wizards and sorceresses, then don't you think that this is going to be one battle trying to defeat them all, on their home planet, with like everyone there?" Bloom asked_

* * *

_"What do you mean discovered," asked an inquisitive lady, "I am the librarian and I see you've come across a book, what have you discovered?"_

_"Oh, we discovered that uh-." started Bloom_

_"There's a musical instrument that you can't touch or see but you can hear." Musa finished_

_"Ah, and what's that?" the librarian asked_

_"Your voice!" I finished while I winked at the others_

_"That's just a splendid discovery, but I'm afraid that I already have that in my library, now if you mind I have to set this place into a shop for selling antique designs." the librarian said as she shooed us out the library._

* * *

_"Oh, thank you, hello Mr. Dezeign, I'm Stella and I saw your beautiful designs, I would just like to give a couple of fashion tips." I smilingly said_

_"Oh, why, what tips do you have?" Mr. Dezeign asked_

_"Well, you have waaaaay to many green, blue, and red you need it to be more colorful. Also don't have the same pattern it will make it look drab and dreary, you should also get some different material-."_

_"Okay, stop! Who are you and where'd you come from? This stuff is so new I don't even know how you got this kind of information, and that outfit who designed it?" Mr. Dezeign cut in._

_"I made this outfit, and the information is out of this planet. I come from Sol-." Someone cut me off_

_"Stella, just the gal we were searching for!" Tecna called_

_"Did you say Sol? As in sun? Isn't there a planet called Solaria?" Asked Mr. Dezeign_

_"Oh, no, our friend here is just a little lightheaded after having all this, uh, punch!" Bloom suggested as a poor excuse._

_"No, no it was Solaria, and Solaria is where fairies live, well some of them and I believe you came from there...**GUARDS****!**" Mr. Dezeign yelled_

* * *

_"Bloom watch out!" I heard Brandon call_

_Before I could make my move, pain shot up from my back, before the world turned black before my eyes, i saw the one whom had done it, she had light blue hair and had a staff that was spraying blue gas. **It all went black.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bloom's Capture**

**Tecna's P.O.V**

After we had transformed, I started fighting back all of the guards that were nearing us so as to give us some space. Bloom flew off somewhere, I guess it was to do what she's best at...making peace. It seems like we are actually winning this fight, a couple of seconds later I hear Brandon's voice, "Bloom watch out!" I swiftly flew into the sky and found that bloom was unconscious and the girl we had met earlier, Claire, was the one who had done it. I felt a little guilty, knowing that she was eying us suspiciously.

"I see you're a fairy, you shouldn't have come here." Claire started

"But we had to." I replied

"So, were not hurting anyone, if anything your friend just hurt Mr. Dezeign's feelings." Claire retorted

It's not like I did it on purpose, I mean like really we didn't have a choice. I quickly made my morphix staff. My most handy-dandy weapon. I stared at her, a couple seconds later, Aisha, Stella, Musa and Flora flew towards me.

"Hey don't you think that this is a little unfair?" the girl with the red hair and green sword called behind us.

"I don't know, but how about we find out?" asked the girl that was a half wolf.

They charged at us at on intervals. Always never attacking at the same time, but just so that they wouldn't try to give us a chance. When the girl with red hair charged at me, I logically threw a couple of small techno-waves at her so as to make her loose her balance. It did the trick. Then I used my electronic wave to knock her off her feet, after that I made a techno cage thinking that it would hold. In a quick swipe, however, she was out the cage and a little enraged.

"You think that we should do a convergence, their tougher then I thought." Musa suggested

**Musa's P.O.V**

It was completely true of the statement that I had just said. When I looked around it seemed to me that everyone was staring at us and making a fighting circle. Who are these people? When did an all out war become a fighting circle? They were all fighting, maybe i will put a sound barrier. When that attack or boost was finished, they just bounced from the barrier.

"Where's Bloom?" Flora asked

I looked at where Bloom once was, and found she wasn't there. I looked a little further near the beginning of a forest and saw her being dragged away.

"Over there! Aisha come with me!" I ordered

We immediately flew towards Bloom. We changed our wings to speedix so that we wouldn't lose sight of her. It seemed like forever until we could actually see the whole body of Bloom being pulled into a dense forest. We heard some voices.

"Where's Erick he should be here by now, what does he think she's going to be sleeping forever?" asked what sounded like an annoyed boy.

I motioned to Aisha that we should get in position as an ambush.

"There he is, finally." another boy said

He looked to be about fifteen. He had dirty blonde hair and his hat was similar for some reason, it was black with a red trim. He had sapphire eyes, and he had a red tunic, with black boots. I noticed that he had a staff strapped on his back.

"That might be a wizard in training," I whispered to Aisha, "I heard from Ms. Faragonda that they're great in illusion spells."

"Yeah, I might have known that." Aisha replied

The boy named Erick walked up to Bloom and started to eye her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked another boy

"Nothing." Erick replied

They all grabbed a part of Bloom and started to carry her further.

"Let's go see what's ahead," I whispered to Aisha, "we can attack them from there."

"Agreed." She replied

We waited for a couple of minutes and then we finally spotted what looked like a kid that went ahead just to check if the area was safe. When he was out of their sight and one of the boys shouted that he was going to far, I made a sound barrier, so that no noise could get in or out. I know kind of ironic. Later on a group of boys started shouting Saaya. I guess that was his name, good thing i put him where no one can see him. They came dragging Bloom along the grass.

"Where is he?" asked a boy

"Dunno." Erick replied

"Strange, do you think he's still running ahead?" asked another

"No, I think he got kidnapped by one of the fairies, they were headed this way, I guess to save the one that you have in chains." I looked from where the voice was from and found that it was the girl with red hair and the green sword.

"What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be helping out Claire and Nama?" asked a boy

No reply.

"Asteroid." Erick started

"They disappeared." Asteroid replied

"Who?" Erick asked

"The fairies, they're probably coming this way as we speak." Asteroid exclaimed

**Aisha's P.O.V**

"And you are absolutely correct." Tecna exclaimed as she appeared next to me and Musa, along as Flora and Stella.

They turned around shocked and a little scared. Erick and Asteroid got into a fighting position, soon everyone else followed.

"We should play it a little easy on them," Flora explained, "they're children after all."

"Children?" Erick asked in disbelief.

"Attack!" Asteroid shouted

They immediately came rushing from all sides. Asteroid didn't really do anything sense she was on the ground. I wonder what Erick can do. He basically just stood there in a defending position waiting for someone to attack him. Pretty funny. We could take care of the hoard of boys no problem. They came at us left and right, and they were thrown like a bag of trash. It was easy, I used a couple of morphix moves, but other than that I just used my physical attacks, then it was just down to the two that did nothing, because they couldn't do anything, or wouldn't do anything.

"Now if Bloom wakes up-." Stella was whispering

"Bloom, that's her name, well I'm sorry your friend Bloom won't be waking up for another hour." Claire called as she ran up with furry wolf friend.

"What was that gas you sprayed, that could have been poisonous." Tecna called as she started forming a "logical" net.

"I know what I do. It's a win-." Claire began

"Shut it." the girl next to Claire started

"What did I say Nama?" Claire

"It's not what you _said_ it's what you were about to say." Nama exclaimed

"Oh, well at least you caught me." Claire giggled

"Let's get them!" Asteroid announced

They encircled us, well kinda we were in the air so they couldn't really, you know what I mean.

"How are we suppose to get to them," Asteroid questioned

"You aren't just come and make peace, give our best friend back." Flora stated as she pointed to Bloom who was still unconscious on the ground behind a "protective" bubble made by Erick. Wait when did that bubble come? That's strange.

"No." Erick replied

I heard a crashing noise fill the air as Saaya finally broke out of the sound bubble that Musa had produced. And shot a couple of darts at us, it almost made contact with me. But it hit Flora, she fell to the ground a little woozy. I flew after her, just to make sure that she was alright.

"Hiya, we still haven't...*slash*...finished...*slash...what we started...*slash!*" Asteroid said while swing her sword aimlessly towards me

**Stella's P.O.V**

"I think we should shed a little light on the situation, clearly we don't get each others points." I said while winking at Musa.

"Agreed." Musa agreed as she started her conversion

"Sonic Light!" We shouted at once

"Ah!" Erick yelped as he fell to his knees, we were weakening the barrier.

"Great, all we have to do is finish him off," I started, "We can't hit from outside but I'm pretty sure that music, nature and the power of the sun will do the trick."

"Come down and fight like a girl" Claire called

"Really, it's suppose to be like a man." Nama clarified

"Oh, like a girl!" Claire retorted

Nama face palms herself and quickly glares at Claire. She smiles weakly back at her.

"If you insist." Musa called as she flew down and did a face boom. In my words that was more like a rude earthquake. But some people you just can't change. Claire started to fly on her wing glider thing, and Nama started to have a pair of wings connected to her hands, the fur was still there. I guess that didn't really do much damage, besides to Asteroid she fell flat on her bottom when she was about to attack Aisha. Now we have air control. Nama came rushing forward at full tilt her eagle wings spread wide. Without a doubt she was not as happy as Claire. Claire on the other hand was doing flips and relaxing on her wing glider thingy, maybe if we ask her for peace she would gladly accept this. I flew towards her and was about to speak to her when *bam!* Nama crashed into me with an eagle dive and pinned me to the ground with some VERY spiky feathers of hers.

"Hey watch it," I called, "this outfit is one of a kind you know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Asteroid, you busy?" Nama asked

"Kinda." she replied while blocking and failing to attack Aisha.

"I take that as no, take care of this little whiner, and I'll take care of the tough stuff." Nama ordered

"Fine." Asteroid replied.

**Flora's P.O.V**

Bloom was still knocked out cold, I decided to make a gigantic plant behind his back.

"Erick, behind you!" Claire called

Before he could react, one of my gigantic plants grabbed Erick and sprayed him with sea-yens poison. Its not really poison it just makes you sick for a day or two. The "barrier" immediately disappeared. I quickly made a Griselda bubble so as to block Asteroid's attack.

"Flora, thanks for saving me!" Stella happily called, or more like gratefully.

"What our friends for?" I asked as i pulled a couple of the knife looking things out of her outfit.

"That, and also helping me out with what outfit I should wear the next day, you see that's how i see the end of the story." Stella quickly explained.

"Unfortunately, the story isn't finished little girl." A strange voice called from within the forest.

"What was that?" Musa asked

"I can't really get a reading on their exact location. Flora can you ask the trees?" Tecna asked

"I'll try." I gradually flew in the air so that I could concentrate on my magic. It took me some time but then I started to hear the trees speak to me.

_"Trees, please, I need you to help me." I called _

_"And with what can we help you with Flora?" asked a tree _

_"Who is that, the one whom had just spoken to us." I replied _

_"It's our master." They replied back _

_"Can you help us defeat him or her?" I asked _

_"No, he's our master, if it would make any sense for us to follow, it would be him." another tree spoke up. _

_"Okay, thank you for your time." I said _

After awhile, I said, "the trees say that it is their master, and that they won't help us."

"So were on our own?" Aisha asked.

"Pretty much." I replied

"You are in big trouble," the menacing voice hissed, "you invade our territory, act like your one of us and the **ruin** the fairy festival, who do you think you are?"

"Were the winx, and we have a mission, currently you are in our way, so I guess you're a threat, and were good at getting rid of them. We only want peace, if you can just, understand, we aren't trying to invade your territory or _ruin_ your festival, if you let us leave in peace then all will be well." Aisha explained a little to quickly for my liking.

"Get her." He simply said, I looked towards where they were pointing to find that it was Bloom. I quickly ran to go and attack them, and also save my friend but it was to no prevail. They had these little syringes in their hands and they were trying to poke us with us.

* * *

**Authors note: Okay, that to me must of been one of the most boring story i have written so far, to much battle not enough action? I guess, anyway I'm not a Bloom fan, if any of you can tell.  
**

**Don't read the sentence below if you don't want a spoiler: **

_**okay, really? Seriously, are you really that eager? Well then please review. LOL. Oh wait, you said I was going to tell you a spoiler? Oh right, Roxy's coming in the next chapter! Ha how ya like that? Not excited oh well. **_

**Review and make my story better, come on, I want to see you be brave! ;)  
**


	4. Guess Who

**Okay here is your on time paper. FYI i am aiming to give my chapters out every Monday. I hope you guys really like this chapter. Also I know that the last chapter was just a bunch of battling, and I am not that good at it so whatever. Just enjoy and review. I got a excellent criticism review, I understand completely what you are saying Arctica Ice. I have redid the last part. So read the last part because i redid it. :D thank you very much Arctica Ice for being the first reviewer. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I see you're a fairy, you shouldn't have come here." Claire started_

_"But we had to." I replied_

* * *

_"Where's Erick he should be here by now, what does he think she's going to be sleeping forever?" asked what sounded like an annoyed boy._

_I motioned to Aisha that we should get in position as an ambush._

_"There he is, finally." another boy said_

* * *

_"Now if Bloom wakes up-." Stella was whispering_

_"Bloom, that's her name, well I'm sorry your friend Bloom won't be waking up for another hour." Claire called as she ran up with furry wolf friend._

_"What was that gas you sprayed, that could have been poisonous." Tecna called as she started forming a "logical" net._

_"I know what I do. It's a win-." Claire began_

_"Shut it." the girl next to Claire started_

_"What did I say Nama?" Claire_

_"It's not what you said it's what you were about to say." Nama exclaimed_

_"Oh, well at least you caught me." Claire giggled_

* * *

_"I think we should shed a little light on the situation, clearly we don't get each others points." I said while winking at Musa._

_"Agreed." Musa agreed as she started her conversion_

_"Sonic Light!" We shouted at once_

_"Ah!" Erick yelped as he fell to his knees, we were weakening the barrier._

* * *

_"Were the winx, and we have a mission, currently you are in our way, so I guess you're a threat, and were good at getting rid of them. We only want peace, if you can just, understand, we aren't trying to invade your territory or ruin your festival, if you let us leave in peace then all will be well." Aisha explained a little to quickly for my liking._

_"Get her." He simply said, I looked towards where they were pointing to find that it was Bloom. I quickly ran to go and attack them, and also save my friend but it was to no prevail. They had these little syringes in their hands and they were trying to poke us with it._

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Guess Who**

**Tecna's P.O.V **

"Everyone watch out! Those syringes are filled with nigtyan gas, it will make your nightmare come true! Don't let it touch you!" I called, while I put my PDA away. (Personal Digital Assistant).

"We got the girl, now lets motor!" They called. Before I had a chance to react they disappeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

"Let's get out of here!" I turned quickly around to find Nama and Asteroid running, while Claire picked up Erick and flew away. I made a digital net but they weren't there anymore.

"Okay, this has been the weirdest day this week officially." Musa announced

"And the worst." Aisha added

"Agreed, we need to find a way to get Bloom back." I said

"Where are the boys, they should be here by now." Stella whined

"We're here and at your service." Brandon replied as Helia, Riven, and Timmy walked up.

"Hey nice to see you." Riven called to Musa.

"You too." Musa replied

"Okay, we have to get going-." I was starting

"Did you guys rescue Bloom?" Brandon asked

"Unfortunately, no, they got away." Aisha said

"Can we talk about this inside, I'm getting cold." Stella said

Riven nodded, "that sounds great, we are kind of in the open anyway."

We all nodded in agreement. I calculated the time when Stella would open her mouth, one, two, now!

"Is this good enough?" Stella asked as she pointed to a non-habitat area. I just shook my head.

"No, we need a place that is good on both parts, plenty of sunlight and shade. We also should keep in mind of a cool spring of some sort, and some wildlife." Flora replied

**Musa's P.O.V**

Besides the fact that this planet is thriving, I could hear all kinds of music everywhere. It was really wonderful. There was some music that a couple of kids made during the festival. It was out of grass and ivory leafs, and a couple of branches. Now that's something that Flora would really appreciate. Nature loving music! One other thing I noticed is that the kids are really open once they know what village you are from. It was kind of upsetting to me that I had to give them a half-lie. Other then that, the planet is really rocking!

"Don't you think that we should contact Ms. Faragonda and tell her what has happened so far?" Helia asked.

"That seems logical." Tecna said

"Well of course, you know why," Stella began, "it's because we found a bustling village, Bloom is captured, and I really need to be relaxing in my bed, not walking for miles upon miles to find a "perfect" place to sleep in. If it means bugs will be crawling on me in the morning, then something is wrong!"

"The first two things make sense." Aisha started

"The last onee, not so much." I finished

Well I kind of knew that Stella was going to have an outburst sooner or later. It wasn't as bad as I had imagined it though. When we finally came to the spot where we could all agree (except Stella), we settled down for camp and started to unpack our bags. It didn't really take us long. Especially sense Stella didn't really talk much while we were doing it. When it was all done we settled in for the night, we were about to make some good old fashioned s'mores until Flora said that we should do that _with_ Bloom. I guess that does make sense, since she is the one that taught us how do do it anyway. So we just settled with picking out you would be the night watch. We decided that it should be Aisha and Brandon to watch for anything, much to Stella's dismay.

**Aisha's P.O.V**

This place I must say is a little weird. I'm still thinking about the time when we contacted Ms. Faragonda, I must assure you she didn't look happy at the least.

* * *

_flashback..._

_When Tecna had contacted Ms. Faragonda, she looked eager for the news. _

_"So girls, what did you find, it may be pretty hard to find out where that source is coming from." Ms. Faragonda started _

_"Actually, well, about that." Stella began _

_"We, kinda have a big problem. We found a whole town, I should say, that was having a fairy festival!, and well we're kind of thinking that you might have missed a spot." Musa said._

_"Oh my! Where are you, I'm going to send *static*, they'll be here tomorrow." Ms. Faragonda ended the call _

_"Wait, who's coming here?" Riven asked _

_"Someone, apparently, but it went static around there." Timmy replied _

_"I know that, don't give me the obvious." Riven started _

_"Okay, well their probably going to be landing here by tomorrow somewhere around here." Timmy said _

_"That's right," Tecna began, "I believe it will be over there!" she pointed to a wide clearing, with a lake and some wildlife there. _

_"Remember Tecna," Flora began, "no technology unless we need to."_

_"Yes I know." Tecna replied_

* * *

Reluctantly, I got up from my journal and walked with Brandon so I could go and make sure that this everyone would get their sleep. (Not including me and Brandon). I walked towards Brandon who looked like he knew how to blend in with the area, wearing a very dark green, it almost looked blue.

"Hey Brandon, nice suit." I stated

"You don't have one," he paused and then looked at me, "there inside." he pointed to the tent where we had laid all our bags at.

"If you insist." they clothes magically appeared on me, "Stella taught me that trick, 'just in case you can't find the right dress.'"

"No kidding, I bet if I were her fairy boyfriend she'd have me learn that trick as well." Brandon smirked and then he sighed.

*crack

"Did you hear that?" Brandon asked in a hushed whisper

"Sure did." I whispered back.

We slowly stalked towards the noise hoping that it was only just a bunny rabbit or a little animal. I looked to find a cat.

"False al-." I heard a barking noise, maybe that wolf girl found us and was shouting for her friends, I quickly turned around and ran straight towards the source, while also trying not to be found. When I ran up I saw what I thought was the last person I would ever see here, except for maybe my parents, and a couple of friends that didn't go to Alfea.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

I woke up, coughing at the lack of air and of my dirty surroundings. Obviously i wasn't back at my tent which I knew I had cleaned a couple of times for Stella's liking. I slowly got up because my back and my headached. When I scanned the horizon I found that I was in a single room that had a bunk bed strapped to the wall. I dragged my body to the bed, _"it seems like I have the flu." i thought. _I quickly grabbed the one sheet that was on the bed.

"Dinner." I heard a man say a little down the hall, when he came up to mine he found me wrapped in one blanket, "serves you right," i heard him sneer, "dinner."

I looked inside the bowl, so I guess all my fairy tale books of prison where a little inadequate. Dinner was a bowl of Australian Zooguu, it looked like murky water but it is really salty, it also has some red chawa to fight the sweetness of the dish, next to it was a very nasty looking water that to me looked like they got it from the toilet. Then a biscuit. That's the first thing i grabbed, but to my "delight" it was as hard as a rock. _"Hopefully, the girls find me soon, I really can't stand this, it's really frightening." _

I already knew that this cage was magic absorbing, the only thing that wasn't was the bed. I climbed on the bottom bed and was about to fall back asleep when I heard a voice.

"Pss, pss, pss." I heard that voice over and over and over.

"Hmm, me?" I managed to utter.

"Yes, are you going to eat that?" He called

I was going to say no, but so many of my dvds back at home was like a sign telling me that I defenitely shouldn't give my meal to starve for the next day. "Yes." I rolled out of bed grabbed a spoonful and ate it, much to my pleading neighbors delight, I just showed them that I wasn't going to give it up. As soon as it went into my stomach, however, I almost lurched it back up, I totally am not feeling all to well.

**Roxy's P.O.V **

_Me and Sky landed to where Ms. Faragonda said where they would be. I looked outside. _

_"It really is a nice planet, but the more I think of it like where every fairy hunter lives, the more I'm happy that you came with." I turned to look at Sky. He wasn't there. "Sky?" _

_"AHHHHHH!" _

_I heard a deathly scream coming from where we were going to get off. I started to panic, but no worries, the wizards aren't here anymore, they're at the Omega Dimension, they can't escape! But who to me, I turned around a behold I saw a wolf creature lingering at the door. _

_"Come Roxy, your destiny awaits." It sounded like Anagon. _

_"Come." Oh no not Gantlos _

_"You were meant to be with your forsaken family." Duman called. _

_I thought he was gone. I stepped back and then I bumped into something, no someone, it was Ogron!" He tried to grab me but I moved out the way. _

_"Your mine, Roxy, Ro_xy, your mine, ROXY!"

I opened my eyes to a bright a cheery tent, much to my relief. I looked at my surroundings hoping I wasn't at that bed I was earlier. I turned around and found a worried Flora looking, when she saw me she smiled. I was relieved but I gulped, this isn't going to be so cheery in three, two, one.

"Why? Why'd you come here, I didn't think you would come of all people." Stella started  
"It's just another fairy that we have to make sure is safe." Musa exclaimed

"Not, to mention how illogical it is that you'd come in the first place." Tecna put in.

"Okay, okay, people please, I'm sorry." I said looking at my hands

"This is actually a good thing." Flora piped in, I love it when she tries to help me out in front of her not-so-thrilled girlfriends.

"And how so?" Aisha asked

"Well, she is the fairy of animals, and sense she is the fairy of animals, she can ask the animals, sense the trees certainly aren't helping." Flora answered

"Great, so now we have three navigators." Stella complained.  
"It's better then none." I put in.

"True, true." Aisha replied

"How'd you get here?" Riven asked

"About that, I have good news and bad news."

"If you tell us the bad news then the good news is just going to be spoiled so, tell us the good news." Tecna said logically.

"The good news is this, I'm here and so is Sky, the bad news is Sky went to go scout out the area but he never came back." I said

"Oh no!" Flora exclaimed, most everyone gasped and exchanged glances.

"This is not good, the king of Eraklyon is going to have my head if I don't find his son." Brandon started

"Technically Brandon, Sky is the King of Eraklyon, remember?" Timmy said

"Well then, Sky's dad." Brandon finished

"Where's Bloom," I asked, "is she busy or something?"

"We wish." Musa stated

"She was captured by a group of ninja wizards." Aisha said

"Oh no, we've got to save her, I've got to save her, she helped me to believe in who I truly am, I have to repay this long lost debt to satisfy my gratitude."

"Not now, right now you have to rest sweety." Flora said. And without further ado that's what I did.

**Sky's P.O.V **

"Move along, twerp." the guard called to me as he whacked me with his whip for the one hundreth time it seems like.

"I am." I mumbled

"What was that, you better have a better attitude then this if you think your going to be with The Wizard." Said another whom I learned his name was Garzy, but they call him Grumpy.

I huffed, I already know that I can't say that I'm a King in training, or else they'll just make a ransom to my father, and then he is probably going to fire Brandon. That's not a really good plan either way.

"Did you hear me?" Grumpy said

"Hmm?" I asked

"I don't like to repeat myself, so I'll do it for you." He pushed me inside what looked a lot like a jail. He instantly slammed the gates behind him. He urged me forward. I looked at all the signs, one said, ladies, children, men, court, royal 'highness's'. Somehow I felt relieved going towards where it said men. I didn't want to be tortured like them. I turned my head and saw a prince with rags on and scrapes and bruises all over. At least they didn't do anything to me...yet.

_Previously..._

_"Ms. Faragonda I'm ready for take off." Sky said _

_"Okay, take care. " Ms. Faragonda replied. _

_An hour later I'm hovering what looks like a village, it looked like there was a big commotion going on down there. I thought. I was about to land when I heard an oh so familiar voice. I turned around, while also steering, and saw Roxy waving to me with this cheeky smile of hers. _

_"What are you doing here?" I asked _

_"Just hitching a ride." Roxy replied  
"You shouldn't be here." I flatly said _

_"I know, that's why I snuck aboard, right R2?" Roxy asked as she pets her dog R2. _

_I sighed, well I can't just throw her off the ship now can I? She pulled a chair next to me. _

_"Hey, i didn't come to get on your nerves, I just wanted to," she sighs this time and then turns to look at me, "have an adventure, being at Alfea's cool in all, but you can't attack anyone and it kind of gets boring, but if I'm on a mission, then well, you can't say no." _

_"I think i can under-." I was cut off by a loud crashing noise that was coming from outside the ship. I looked at the radar I couldn't see anything hitting it...strange. The next crash however was when the ship crash landed at a tree. _

_"Roxy are you alright?" I asked _

_"Peachy." Roxy replied sarcastically.  
_

_I was about to reply when I heard a loud knocking sound, "Open up the door in the name of the Great Wizard!" _

_I stared at Roxy, "are you ready?" I mouthed. _

_She nodded. When she was transforming I noticed that her eyes started to glow a light green, that's new I thought, then she started to attack me! That's bad, I should've seen the first hint. I dodged her attacks, but R2 got to me, I didn't want to hurt him because I knew that he wasn't himself, but I also didn't want to get killed. I practicaly went for less then ten seconds, when, **crash!** The doors fell down and the guards seized me when i somersaulted away from Roxy. They injected me with some clear liquid (lol this planet must love injections, they must have one for everything!). I felt like I couldn't move, in fact i literally couldn't. I was paralyzed. _

**Stella's P.O.V**

Roxy was here, and i was a little infuriated, but I also was really excited. Once she recovered for a day or two, we started to play a lot of games like dress up, make up, would you rather, the boys, especially Riven, just looked away and started a new conversation. Me and Roxy just laughed. Of course one of these times I am going to have to get up and help search for Sky, with Roxy's description it sounded like she was transforming but then someone else took control of her body, when she woke up she was in a bed. She didn't recognize it so she immediately started to get up and go. She used as much magic as she could to teleport away from where she was and as close to us as possible bringing her pets as well. That drained her all the way until she was at a magical dehydration, and that's were they, meaning Aisha, then Brandon, found her. I bet she looked pretty beat.

"Uh, Stella, earth to Stella, do you hear me, over." Roxy joked.

"So sorry, it's my turn to roll...right?" I asked as we stared at the never ending game of monopoly.

"Actually, it's your turn to go and help look for Bloom." Roxy corrected.

"Oh, it's 1:00 already?" I asked

"Yes, but, I was wondering...can I come with?" Roxy asked hopefully

"I'm sorry. But that just doesn't seem like the wisest thing to do, seeing that when we first saw you here..." I trailed off, Roxy had the cutest puppy dog eyes in the world, it didn't seem possible, but she is the fairy of animals after all. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to make you upset or anything it's just, I don't want to put your life in jeopardy."

"I understand," Roxy replied, "let's just, put the game away."

I helped her put the game away, I knew Roxy isn't one hundred percent but I'm not going to be taking any risks. Even if she puts it away slowly and asks me if I changed my mind, I wasn't going to be the one responsible for another of our missing friends. Nope not me.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I've finally finished this interesting part of the story. I'm definitely going to put in the Bad guys point of view as well as the rest of the specialists. Please R&R. I love the ones who are being brave with their constructive critisim. Aside from that thanks for spending your time with the authors not. Even though most of you probably skip it. :)  
**


	5. Without Bloom

**Yeah another review! I'm so excited. I just came back from a trip so that's why I didn't get this out on schedule. I really hope you like this story. please F&F and R&R. I think I am winding myself to a writers block unfortunately, but I will hopefully dodge it with the ending of this chapter. Time will only tell, anyways onward!  
**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Everyone watch out! Those syringes are filled with nigtyan gas, it will make your nightmare come true! Don't let it touch you!" I called, while I put my PDA away. (Personal Digital Assistant)._

_"We got the girl, now lets motor!" They called. Before I had a chance to react they disappeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke._

_"Let's get out of here!" I turned quickly around to find Nama and Asteroid running, while Claire picked up Erick and flew away. I made a digital net but they weren't there anymore._

_"Okay, this has been the weirdest day this week officially." Musa announced_

_"And the worst." Aisha added_

* * *

_"Don't you think that we should contact Ms. Faragonda and tell her what has happened so far?" Helia asked._

_"That seems logical." Tecna said_

_"Well of course, you know why," Stella began, "it's because we found a bustling village, Bloom is captured, and I really need to be relaxing in my bed, not walking for miles upon miles to find a "perfect" place to sleep in. If it means bugs will be crawling on me in the morning, then something is wrong!"_

_"The first two things make sense." Aisha started_

_"The last onee, not so much." I finished_

* * *

_"We, kinda have a big problem. We found a whole town, I should say, that was having a fairy festival!, and well we're kind of thinking that you might have missed a spot." Musa said._

_"Oh my! Where are you, I'm going to send *static*, they'll be here tomorrow." Ms. Faragonda ended the call _

_"Wait, who's coming here?" Riven asked _

_"Someone, apparently, but it went static around there." Timmy replied _

* * *

_"Dinner." I heard a man say a little down the hall, when he came up to mine he found me wrapped in one blanket, "serves you right," i heard him sneer, "dinner."_

* * *

_"Come Roxy, your destiny awaits." It sounded like Anagon. _

_"Come." Oh no not Gantlos _

_"You were meant to be with your forsaken family." Duman called. _

_I thought he was gone. I stepped back and then I bumped into something, no someone, it was Ogron!" He tried to grab me but I moved out the way. _

_"Your mine, Roxy, Roxy, your mine, ROXY!"_

* * *

_"Did you hear me?" Grumpy said_

_"Hmm?" I asked_

_"I don't like to repeat myself, so I'll do it for you." He pushed me inside what looked a lot like a jail. He instantly slammed the gates behind him. He urged me forward. I looked at all the signs, one said, ladies, children, men, court, royal 'highness's'. Somehow I felt relieved going towards where it said men. I didn't want to be tortured like them. I turned my head and saw a prince with rags on and scrapes and bruises all over. At least they didn't do anything to me...yet._

* * *

_"Actually, it's your turn to go and help look for Bloom." Roxy corrected._

_"Oh, it's 1:00 already?" I asked_

_"Yes, but, I was wondering...can I come with?" Roxy asked hopefully_

_"I'm sorry. But that just doesn't seem like the wisest thing to do, seeing that when we first saw you here..." I trailed off, Roxy had the cutest puppy dog eyes in the world, it didn't seem possible, but she is the fairy of animals after all. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to make you upset or anything it's just, I don't want to put your life in jeopardy."_

_"I understand," Roxy replied, "let's just, put the game away."_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Without Bloom**

**Tecna's P.O.V**

Statistically it would have been me Stella and Bloom, but since we are without Bloom we have Riven. The last known location that we would go searching for Bloom is obvious. The place where we last fought them, they could've dropped something that would spoil their little hideout. Stella as usual, is lurking in the back of us, Riven is just being a guy, and I, well I'm just trying to stay logical. I stole ahead of the group finding something unusual on the ground. It looks like some sort of cloth, it's yellow, funny I don't remember anyone wearing yellow...besides that girl! What was her name...right it's Claire. I swiftly pulled out my PDA and scanned the cloth.

_"Funny, this isn't exactly what I was thinking that it would be, I guess I am going to have to work on this a little bit later." I thought.  
"if Bloom was here I could be making a new upgrade on my phone instead of working on this later."_

"Hey Tecna, why'd you run?" Riven pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Information, let's keep looking." I reassured him, while turning my head towards the trees.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go check near the town." Riven said

"We should stick together." I told him.

"Why? So we can be spotted easily?" Riven questioned.

"No, so we can stand a better chance." I replied staring at my PDA. Sometimes Riven can be just so...full of himself. Today he seems to be especially, i don't know, aggravated.

"Hey guys," Stella called panting behind us, "I think I found a clue!"

"Okay, well where is it?" Riven asked.

"Follow me!" Stella called.

**Musa's P.O.V **

Tecna, Stella and Riven went to go search for Bloom, so I guess me, Aisha and Roxy are left. The other boys and Flora went to go look for food. I decided to go work on some new tunes that I thought would really suit Flora for her birthday. I looked through all of my scattered belongings, well at least Tune didn't see "all this rubbish" as she would call it. I finally found my harp which I accidentally stepped on because a string was broken. I magically fixed it and then went straight to work. Of course, the harp wasn't in tune. I fixed it and then began to play my melody. I saw a shadow near my door and used my magic to open the door. It was Roxy.

"Oh, hello Roxy, nice to see you up and about, what brings you here?" I asked

"Nothing in particular, just looking for something to do," Roxy paused for a minute and then asked, "is that a harp?"

"Yes, would you like to listen to my new melody I was working on?" I asked

"Sure, who's it for...Riven? I never really thought he liked that kind of music." Roxy mused  
"He doesn't, it's for Flora," I added, "for her birthday."

"That's cool, well I won't keep you waiting, play away!" Roxy exclaimed in delight.

I heartily agreed and started to pluck the strings so that it got used to me again. Then I started to play my melody. It started off okay, I guess, then it started to really shine, I was so caught into it that I didn't notice Flora was standing near the doorway. When I saw her I immediately stopped playing, I must tell you I was a little flustered at myself for not noticing her earlier. Without Bloom right now, I kind of feel empty, if Bloom were here my senses would have been fully on not distant and away.

"Flora, your back? What did you guys find?" I started trying to drift away from my new melody.

"Oh, right, we found a lot of nutritious foods, grapes, blackberries, carrots." Flora counted on her finger.  
"Did you find it? Or did it grow there with the help of others?" I asked a little amused.

**Aisha's P.O.V**

Flora just came back with the boys from their hunt for food, from the looks of it it looks really successful. I whipped up a couple of more potions and put them on the shelf so that we could use it when we need to. It feels like I've done everything I could, right now it's just...boring. _Without Bloom this room wouldn't feel so dismal and lonely. She's our leader after all, losing her is also a part of my best friend. If they had asked me if I would like to have her place I would have readily agreed. I really wanted to save my best friend. If it wasn't for her...I don't know where I'd be right now. _

"Aisha, hello?" Stella called

"Oh, uh, yes Stella." I replied

"This is the third time I called you, what's up?" Stella asked

"I'm...just thinking," I sighed, "y'kno, about all the times Bloom has really helped us out, all the memories."

"Stop it!" Stella yelled

"What?" I asked really startled  
"We all miss Bloom, I know, but action speaks louder then words! This, you, Aisha, come on, I'm supposed to be the sulker and your suppose to be the heart warmer!" Stella busted

"How can I not think of Bloom when she's helped almost everywhere!" I said

"That's a good question. I think I understand, but you are supposed to be the confident one of the group, the strong tower." Stella replied.

"Stella, your not helping." I replied. I turned around and walked into my room. Sometimes Stella just gets on my nerves, if Bloom were here, none of this would be going on right now. I don't like to fight with my best friend, but when they tell you to just forget that we lost her and go and start something else is like, give me your brain and I'll give you all you want. That's not very promising...

**Sky's P.O.V**

They threw me into a dungeon that looked much worse then that of Eraklyon. I got up and studied the surroundings. Not to shabby for a jail. I stared at Garzy/Grumpy with my angriest eyes I could muster and then I sat down on the bed hopeless. This isn't going so well. Most of the jails I passed was with everyone looking like they wanted death to take their misery. They took everything, besides this new tracker Timmy made, it's like a clip in your hair, with a press of the button they can track you. They didn't bother taking the clip, thinking my mother made it for me, as if. They only care about who I marry. Bloom hasn't been on the right side with my parents lately and I'm getting a little worried that they won't agree to my marrying Bloom. I slammed my fist into the wall a little angry with myself. That hurt so bad, especially without my gloves. I started to walk in circles, hopefully they don't forget about me, but then again, that can be a good thing. I could build some thing. Bloom could be on her way though, I probably don't have to wait here that long...I hope. I heard foot steps coming my way I quickly sat back down on the bed acting like I wasn't doing anything.

"Follow me." a guard said. I got up and went to the now opened door. I followed at a lightly quick pace, trying to keep up without tripping on the shackles on my ankles. However I managed to keep up. I went through a couple of corridors.

"Your lagging behind, move it!" the guard called. I quickly quickened my pace. They finally led me into what seemed to be the jails cafeteria. What I saw was enlightening and I must say that I was totally relieved. It was actually real food and not slop. Mashed potatoes, salmon and string beans, unfortunately that was for the "royal Highness." What I was fed was soup that probably was from last week. I didn't reject it though, my tummy rumbled. I gladly grabbed the "delicious" bowl of soup that contained mostly native veggies. I went to the table farthest from civilization. Hopefully Timmy can track me.

**Stella's P.O.V**

We came up to where the battle first began which was me being a babble mouth to Mr. Dezeign. I entered the place where Mr. Dezeign's store once was, Riven and Tecna followed in finally. I ran towards the counter where I'm guessing they were going to sell all their things. I entered on the register **53C637-PA55A93**. Slowly the floor where the chair probably would've been began to crumble. "Incredible, how'd you find this out?" Tecna asked astonished.  
"Oh I was just trying to see if I could figure out the password for the register." I smiled cheekily. Riven shook his head.

"Let's go check it out." Riven called when he jumped into the hole. Me and Tecna of course were going to take precautions and scan the area of booby traps every step we take. We went down the tunnel for what seemed like a mile before we ran into a giant spider. "Ew!" I yelled in disgust, not wanting to take another step into this formidable passage.

"Stella it's just a bug, I can take care of it. Tecna stand back." Riven curtly said as he showed us how to exterminate the spider with his sword. He finished it in a good three minutes which I bet he was just stalling. After that I watched where I stepped and carefully eyed the wall before I touched it fearful of getting anything messed up. It seemed like we were walking for miles because we didn't really get anywhere not to mention that I seen that rock before and the three split passageways filled with liter. "Okay I am officially going to say that we have been walking in circles." I demanded while I stopped walking.

"I agree, we probably have to do something different then what we have already been doing already." Tecna said.

"Or we can all just split up and prove that Stella's theory is wrong." Riven said demanding to have his way.

"Says you _Riven_ if Bloom where here, we would be out of this tunnel already." I said staring at all of the spooky corners.

"If Bloom were here she would tell you to stop being such a crybaby." Riven retorted

"If Bloom were here she would tell you two to stop arguing," Tecna called as she spun around with an aggravated face, "get along."

After that all I could thing about is _if Bloom were here and how different it would've been right now_.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly don't like staying up late to post a late chapter lol. Please R&R but i don't really care if you don't F&F i really just need criticizing reviews. Anyways peace be with you!  
**


	6. Who Are They?

**Wow I never thought I would be here at chapter 7 already. I know this hasn't been out in awhile but here you go, I hope you like it. I have been meaning to post a chapter about the bad guys point of view so this is going to be the chapter :).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

**Who Are They? **

**Claire's P.O.V**

After we had briefly escaped the freaky fairies we went back to our village, well my village, Yakutsk. My father was the chief of this village, but when he went on an adventure to conquer the world and make me empress one day...he never came back. I was only twelve then. It has been four years since he left, I know he said that it would take a long time to conquer the world but...it was only one specific thing they were looking for and I'm pretty sure they found it. Me, my mom and my brother, Skyce are worried sick, but then again my eight year old brother is pretty happy about being the new chief, me...not so much. "Claire, Claire!" I heard Skyce calling me from outside, it really is annoying when he can't seem to find anything else to keep himself preoccupied.

"What is it? I am kind of busy at the moment." I called back while scribbling on my homework page due tomorrow.

"I want to go to the creek, it's hot!" Skyce complained.

"I'm sorry, I am doing my home work. Besides, your the future cheif ask someone else to do it." I called back while fanning myself, just realizing how hot it really was. Skyce groaned but then I saw from the corner of my eyes his smile increase into a big toothy grin.

"Your right! I am going to be the future chief, so by the way of being a future chief I command you to take me to t-."

"Skyce, quit bothering your sister." I heard my mom call getting annoyed of his gibberish talking.

"Okay mom." Skyce called while grabbing my arm and pulling me outside. Gee I hate his power. Being super-intelligent.

"Skyce, you are still bothering me. Please just let me finish this answer and then I'll take you 'kay?" I asked hopefully he was in his generous mood.

"Fine." Skyce said while plopping himself on top of my favorite pillow, I already told him more then once that that was not a pillow to sit upon. He usually does that so I can hurry up and finish up with my homework, and it always works. But not this time, ever since I went to my new school that teaches powers I have other ways of getting my brother out of my room and this is one of them. I levitated my gliding pole over to where I was, I saw him look in my direction so I immediately dropped the stick.  
"What are you doing?" Skyce asked curiously.

"Oh uhm, answering this question." I replied while acting like I was still writing.

"Yea right, I know what your doing, your doing one of your magic trick thingies to get me out the room, come on now!" Skyce hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Yea, yea whatever I was done anyways." I replied whilst grabbing my book and walking out my room. Yeah this is kind of my life everyday Skyce getting on my nerves, trying to play a trick on him and failing at it. Being a middle child is no fun. Did I say middle child? Yes, I have an older sister name Emmie who I never really talk about since she went to go side with the fairies, that's why I am going to be the new empress of Yakutsk.

**Asteroid's P.O.V **

I quickly jumped down from the last tree landing expertly on the ground with handspring to accommodate it. Usually everybody would greet me when I do this, but seeing that we just had something major go on during the Fairy Festival, I'm afraid that this isn't so, I would have rather of not of done it though. Seeing that my brothers see me just as a big show off, but hey, this is just my natural routine. I have six brothers, three older and three younger, Zen, Yul, Xian Asteroid (me, of course), Wes, Ural, and Venn. My family wanted the boys to start like Z, Y, X and the girls, A, B, C, if you can't tell, that way they can keep track of the oldest girl and boy, like they can't tell. :) I consider myself to be the oldest since I am technically the oldest girl. But of course Xian doesn't approve of this. I like Wes, even though he spends the majority of his time having fun with his brothers, he always seems to leave some time to talk with me, to tell about his day, even though we are a year a part. Zen likes to include everybody, but Yul and Xian say otherwise. My mom said she was thrilled when it was a girl because she thought I was going to bring balance to all the boys...I'm so sorry if I disappoint her. "Aster, Aster!" It was Wes calling me from who knows where, I have yet to figure out for myself.

"Is it time?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, guess what kind of day I had today." Wes asked excitedly.

"A fun one." I answered in a matter of fact way.

"Well, no not exactly." Wes stated.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You graduated today, and moved up, now you can start your training on protecting planet Aliquid from nosy fairies." Wes explained.

"Go on." I urged, not seeing where he was headed.

"Well, the fairies are still here, not to long ago me and my friend Udan spotted a ship, we alerted the authorities of course, but that means more are probably on the way." Wes exclaimed.

"I see, where were they headed?" I asked.

"Southwest, towards the Manguu river." Wes said pointing towards the Lilac Forest.  
"Okay, I'll go alert the others, we will go and check what's up." I smiled.

**Gaadanama's P.O.V **

I finally got back to my village, Kakiriko. I'm the very first person to have my graduation day ruined by fairies. I sighed all of my worries out when I found that everyone was safe and sound, and that I was the last one back. Tutelage is a five year old girl, who we recently discovered is an elf is sick with the flu. Yakutsk is the best village for injuries and sickness, but we don't want her to get us sick while we carry her so I'm suppose to go and find my best friend Claire, who is annoying as well. "All went wrong, but at least this time, it wasn't Claire's fault." I mused as I grabbed my spear and sharpened it. I'm excited that I am going to become part of Aliquid's nation. It was my dream since day one, ever since I heard about it.

"Nama, mother wants you." It was my brother Nolan

"I'm coming Nolan," I replied, "how do you transform into a bird...it's kind of...hard."

"Practice." Nolan simply stated. I followed him towards the forest of Sylvia. My favorite part about this part is the sparkling pond, rumor has it that every full moon the order of the highest bred of every kind of animal comes to speak with the swan of Sylvia's descendants who pass it down to Sylvia herself. It there is no favor in her eyes then you and your family perish, but if she finds something good she will grant you one wish. I searched everywhere for a pond, but I never found it, and I would watch the full moon come into the sky sulkily knowing I was missing something important, that is if the rumor is even true.

"Nama, they you are, what were you doing?" my mom asked. Have you ever been in a situation when you are actually doing nothing but when you say that they don't believe you? Well I hate it when it happens because they get real mad at you for no reason.

"I was...thinking." I said.

"Mmhmm, thinking, about what?" my mom questioned.

"About the...rumor." I whispered.

"GAADANAMA! What did I tell you about silly little rumors? They are deadly, it's gossip, that's what it is, and how would you like a rumor about you hanging out with the fairies huh?" My mom shouted.

"B-but, I don't believe-."

"Nonsense, one of these days your going to find a pond, and your going to transform into an animal to go see if its really true...and then what? You disrespected your mother, and she will _not _find favor in you...I forbid you to leave the village, unless you talk to...me." my mom said waving me away with her hand. I walked away, I knew I shouldn't of said it, I knew it.

_2 days later... _

**Erick's P.O.V **

I woke up in the village infirmary. I sat up, wondering how I even got here. Some one must of heard me. "Your up, how do you feel?" It was nurse Kania.

"Great." I said rubbing my forehead. I got up from the bed, but my feet weren't exactly accustomed to the ground so I waited a little for the blood to come to my feet. "Can I go?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not, we don't want this affecting the villagers now do we? Let's see, you should stay here for at least three days, I need to go get my paperwork so you can work on that." Nurse Kania mumbled not talking to anyone in particular.

"Okay, but. It's _your _paperwork, _you _should do it." I countered lazily.

:/ "Nice try." Nurse Kania smirked, before getting back to work.

"How long was I out?" I questioned.

"Just two days." Nurse Kania frowned. Two days, that's two days practice gone away, I don't even feel like I took a nice long nap. A rush of cold air came through the curtain. I just noticed that I was really chilly, no wondering I didn't have my shirt. I lazily searched for the missing item and found it lying on the chair next to Nurse Kania. "C-can, you p-pass me my s-shirt." I shivered.

"I'm afraid not, we still need to do some test on it to make sure that the poison gas they inflicted on you isn't still there." Nurse Kania explained.

"Oh...right." I kind of remembered, I want to say last evenings event, but that's not true. It's a little bit fuzzy here and there, but I definitely remember being sprayed with green gas by a big giant plant. I didn't even get to show the fairies what I was really made of! I got back under the covers, wishing for the day to just go away so that I could return back to my hometown instead of staying in Yakutsk.

"If your bored, your mother brought you your sketch book and a couple of adventure books." Nurse Kania smiled.

"Yea, that'll be great." I said. Nurse Kania grabbed the dedicated books and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem, I kind of...looked through your sketchbook while you were sleeping, you have...beautiful handwriting and you will make a great artist some day." Nurse Kania smiled.

"Thanks," I replied, "you don't mind if I draw you? I'm all out of ideas."

"Oh please do!" Nurse Kania beamed. And that's what I did for basically the rest of my time, nothing really special.

* * *

**Finally, I finally got this chapter out, I hope you like it! And if you want me to write more of these please tell me. Peace be with you! **


End file.
